Clinging in the Rain
"Clinging in the Rain" is the 13th episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 39th overall. Summary A monster Pacific storm is bearing down on Surfer's Paradise, and everyone evacuates...except for the groms, who get left behind thanks to slacker Broseph missing the evacuation order! Plot Sunset Island, including Surfer's Paradise and the town of Sunset Beach, is being evacuated in the wake of the oncoming threat of a Pacific tropical storm called "Bingo". While businesses and homes in Sunset Beach have been boarded up in advance of the storm, Bummer is doing a name check as hotel guests and Sunset Beach residents alike file onto a ferry boat for the British Columbia mainland. Bummer then discovers that the only people unaccounted for on his list are the junior hotel staff, who are out surfing at the hotel beach. In the middle of their surf session, Emma is worried that the gang could be late for work, but Fin, Broseph and Johnny laugh off her concern. Broseph then gets a call on his iPhone from Bummer, who tells him to round up the rest of the junior staff, evacuate the hotel and get to the ferry because of Bingo. Broseph mishears Bummer's message, however, and neglects to tell the rest of the gang about the coming storm as he continues surfing. Meanwhile on the shore, Reef has buried Lo up to her neck in the sand when Lo asks Reef to get some sunscreen for her face (but no generic brand of sunscreen). Reef complies with the request and runs to get some sunscreen while a seagull lands on the sand pile and squawks at Lo. Over at the surf hut, Reef gets the sunscreen when he spots Fin surfing on the waves. When Fin taunts him for not being out on the big wave, Reef grabs his board and heads out to join her, completely forgetting about Lo, who is now surrounded by several seagulls while she is still stuck in the sand. Back on shore, Broseph, Emma and Johnny are enjoying the rush from their surf session when a young hotel guest, who had forgotten to leave the hotel with all the other guests and most of the staff, asks the trio if they have seen his pet lizard, named Stu. When Emma says she has not seen Stu, the boy, named Carlos, mentions that he was supposed to leave the hotel with his parents because of Bingo (which he calls a "Big Wave Monster") but he could not leave without Stu. Carlos then shows Emma his iPhone picture of him with Stu, hugging the lizard too tight, and asks her to help him find his pet. Broseph and Johnny advise Emma against doing so, but when Carlos puts on a sad "puppy-dog eyes" look, Emma melts and agrees to help him while the guys go back to the waves. Back at the ferry, Mr. Ridgemount arrives and asks Bummer where Lo is, and Bummer tells him that he has Broseph looking for her now, assuring the hotel owner that she is "completely safe". Mr. Ridgemount responds by threatening to fire Bummer if his daughter is not safe. Back at the beach in the meantime, Lo is still buried in the sand and surrounded by the flock of seagulls as the storm begins to build up, and Lo, angry that Reef has forgotten about her, screams for him and scares off the seagulls. Meanwhile, Bummer tries calling Broseph again, but Broseph has left his phone on the shore as he and Johnny are still out surfing. Worried about not being able to reach Broseph, Bummer wipes some sweat off his brow when, in doing so, he accidentally snags the bikini top off of a woman passing by, who then screams from embarrassment and belts Bummer in the face with her purse. As they watch the seagulls flying overhead while out on the water, Johnny tells Reef, Fin and Broseph that the birds are leaving and he figures that they are tired of pooping on Reef when one particular gull does exactly that to Reef. The gang then sees the Kahuna on the shore, about to set free a stuffed bird, which is then caught on the gusting winds and blown away, along with Wipeout. Back at the hotel, Emma is still helping Carlos look for Stu the lizard when she tells him that she has to get to work, unaware at that point that the hotel has been evacuated because of the storm. Even though Emma assures him that his parents will come get him at the front desk, Carlos does not want her to leave, fearing that the "Big Wave Monster" will get him. Emma tries to reassure Carlos by telling him that there is no such thing as a Big Wave Monster, then she sends him off to continue looking for his lizard while she heads off to change for her shift at the Pirate Ship. Back on the water, Johnny tells the rest of the gang that they should head back to shore in case Bummer returns, then he and Broseph head in. Reef tells the guys to take Fin with her, condescendingly saying that the waves are "too big for little girls" while referring to her. Fin refuses to be swayed by the cocky Reef's taunts and she paddles back out to catch another wave, telling him to prepare to get beaten at his own game, and Reef responds by saying the only thing she could beat him at is a nail-painting contest, angering Fin. At the ferry dock, the ferry captain tells Bummer that he can no longer wait and they have to leave for the mainland now. Back at the hotel, Ripper and Snack Shack are playing hacky-sack in the lobby when Broseph and Johnny arrive, wondering where everyone else is. While Broseph heads off to grab a bite to eat, Emma is puzzled about being the only one on duty in the Pirate Ship and wonders if she is the only responsible one working in the restaurant. When Emma quips that no one would notice if she skipped work or even ran around naked in the restaurant, the cockatoo mascot lets out a wolf whistle at the thought of picturing Emma nude. Out on the waves, Reef and Fin both wipe out and Fin asks Reef if he's had enough, to which Reef says only if he were a girl, ticking Fin off again. Meanwhile, Bummer returns to the hotel in search of Lo, knowing that keeping his job now depends on finding her. Inside the lobby, Johnny, who is oblivious to the storm outside, tries to figure out why the hotel is deserted when he discovers that there is no cell phone signal, the Internet is down and the local radio station is off the air, all due to Bingo. Johnny finally clues in when he reads the newspaper and finds out about Bingo and he, Ripper and Snack Shack all begin to freak out when Bummer enters the lobby and states the obvious to them. Back on the water, Fin tells Reef that they have to get back to shore because of the storm, but Reef taunts her by clucking like a chicken, then claims victory when Fin has enough of his jibes and paddles back on her own. A moment later, Reef is shocked when he sees a yacht sail right over his head, pushed by the strong winds, and he freaks out and follows Fin back. On a TV news bulletin reporting on Bingo, the newscaster gets an on-the-scene report from Kahuna, acting as a special correspondent/videographer, when Kahuna gets caught and blown around by a strong gust while he has his camera turned on himself before the video feed is lost. Back on the beach, a now-forgotten Lo is still buried in the sand and is becoming increasingly worried about the storm as she calls for Reef, while at the hotel's main entrance, the Whalebus is blown away by a powerful gust of wind. Inside the hotel in a hallway, Carlos continues looking for his lizard Stu, searching room by room. Back in the lobby, Bummer orders Johnny, Ripper and Snack Shack to head for the elevator to get to higher ground, while at the Pirate Ship, Emma's frightened by the sound of wind gusts blowing outside the hotel and hides under a table. At the surf hut, Reef and Fin are hanging on for their lives when Reef suggests going inside the hut for shelter. Fin refuses to go with Reef out of pride, but as she lets go of the hut structure, she gets caught by the wind and blown around before she is knocked through the front door into the hut's interior. When Reef brags about what happened to Fin, he is also caught by the wind and blown back-first against the hut's doorway. Reef and Fin roll down the door's security shutter to keep the wind out, then Reef brags about Fin being "lucky" that she has him around for company while Fin counters with a sarcastic barb about nightmares coming true. In the hotel elevator, Bummer, Johnny and Snack Shack become grossed out when Ripper lets a fart go inside the confined space. Bummer tells Ripper that he thought he had left with the other senior staff for the mainland, but Ripper explains that he had been in the hotel washroom and did not get the evacuation order. The guys then discover that they ended up going down to the basement by mistake when Wipeout gets inside the elevator, then the elevator car gets stuck in mid-transit, trapping Bummer and company inside. At the beach, the storm continues to pick up strength while a still-buried Lo keeps calling for Reef. Meanwhile, the powerful storm winds carrying the Whalebus around smash the vehicle through the side of the hotel tower and dump it into the Lobbyquarium where Buster the shark and Sonny the yellow tang are, severely damaging the fish tank and knocking out power in the lobby. With many of the windows in the hotel tower shattered by the wayward Whalebus, the winds are now blowing inside the lobby and the Pirate Ship and Emma is blown into the restaurant kitchen, where she finds Broseph snacking. Back at the surf hut, Fin nails surfboards horizontally against the front door when she chides Reef for not helping her out. Reef claims that Fin is nailing the boards to the door the wrong way, then he brags that guys keep their cool in disasters better than girls can. Fin ends up shooting Reef's argument down when she drops her hammer on Reef's baby toe and he hops around on one foot, screaming like a girl himself and freaking out. Back in the hotel elevator, a claustrophobic Bummer begins to panic about being trapped inside and Johnny tries to calm him down when Ripper farts again to the other guys' disgust. In the Pirate Ship kitchen, Emma fears that Kelly will blame her for the damage done by the storm, but Broseph gets Emma to lighten up and have fun in Kelly's absence when suddenly, a massive tidal wave, towering higher than the hotel, slams into and swamps the hotel grounds. Inside the surf hut, Reef mistakenly assumes that a rescue team has arrived for him and Fin when, against Fin's orders, he pulls the surfboards away from the front door and ends up flooding the hut with water from the tidal wave. Reef and Fin then resurface, where Fin chastises Reef for his idiocy in pulling the boards away from the door. Meanwhile, the hotel lobby is flooded from the tidal wave when Broseph and Emma, who are still in the Pirate Ship, spot Carlos floating in the water while hanging on to an inflatable Wipeout. To her horror, Emma sees the escaped Buster in the water, and she tells Carlos to swim for his life as the shark rapidly approaches. Moments later, Broseph pulls a swashbuckler-type move and swings down on a rope from the Pirate Ship's crow's nest, snatching Carlos out of the water in the nick of time as Buster is about to strike. After Broseph gets him back to the restaurant, a scared Carlos reminds Emma of her telling him earlier that the "Big Wave Monster" would not come, and Emma then assumes that the "Big Wave Monster" Carlos spoke of was the storm and its accompanying tidal wave, which she then learns she had left the boy to face alone. Feeling bad about what happened, Emma then hugs and consoles Carlos when a mayday call comes in on a walkie-talkie from Bummer inside the elevator, reporting that the elevator is flooding and that Ripper's repeated farts have polluted the air inside. During Bummer's call, Emma finds out that Broseph was supposed to have told the remaining staff to leave the hotel and she ranks Broseph out for forgetting to do so. Realizing that he endangered his friends by misinterpreting the evacuation alert from Bummer, Broseph sets out to save the guys in the elevator. In another TV news bulletin, the newscaster gets a report from Kahuna, who is out surfing a big wave during the storm while catching it on his camera. Back in the hotel lobby, Buster and Sonny are still swimming loose while Broseph and Emma execute their plan to save Bummer and the guys when Emma throws a steak into the water for the shark to eat while Broseph jumps into the water and swims for the elevator with his board as Buster and Sonny fight over the steak. Outside in the storm, the vain Reef bets Fin that his hair will still look better than hers after the storm when, as Reef continues to tease her, Fin catches him paying her a compliment when he calls her beautiful. Flattered by the compliment, Fin comes close to kissing Reef when Reef spots a life preserver and hooks onto it, calling for Fin to do the same as they are then towed to safety by someone unseen. Back in the elevator, a blubbering Bummer is listing his regrets to the rest of the guys inside when Broseph pries the elevator door open and gets the guys to hang onto his board as he paddles back with them to the Pirate Ship. While climbing up the side of the ship on a rope, Ripper accidentally farts in Broseph's face, causing Broseph to fall in the water from the smell, when Emma screams and warns him that Buster is coming for him. Egged on by the tagalong Sonny, the shark (which Carlos identifies as the "Big Wave Monster", contradicting Emma's earlier guess) is intent on making a meal of Broseph, who is unable to get Emma to throw any more food in the water to distract the shark because Broseph had eaten it all. As Buster closes in on Broseph, Carlos spots his pet lizard floating on a leaf on the water, but as the shark jumps out of the water toward Broseph to finish him off, he stops in mid-air and sees the lizard on top of Broseph's hair. Buster, who is afraid of anything green, turns tail when he sees the green-colored lizard and cowardly swims away while the gang on the ship cheers. When Broseph returns with the lizard, Emma looks outside and sees that the storm is finally over and sunlight has broken through the cloud cover. Back on the beach, Reef and Fin finally make it to shore when Reef sees who had pulled them to shore with the life preserver. Prepared to thank his and Fin's rescuer, Reef discovers to his horror that it is an angry Lo, who verbally rips into Reef for leaving her buried in the sand and forgetting about her during the storm. Reef hides behind Fin in the hope that she will keep Lo away, but Fin instead leaves Reef to deal with Lo himself as the hotel heiress continues to berate him for leaving her to potentially die in the storm. Back at the Pirate Ship, Broseph, Emma, Carlos and the others celebrate surviving the storm, the tidal wave and the shark attack when Bummer calls Broseph and Emma into the kitchen, which is a mess from their earlier hijinks during Hurricane Bingo. Bummer blames Broseph and Emma for the mess and Broseph counters by blaming the storm, but Bummer refuses to believe them and he declares that the two of them will clean up the mess, get their pay docked to cover the damages and "lose" their surfing "privileges". Bummer is convinced to change his mind, however, when Johnny shows him iPhone footage he took of Bummer's cowardly panic attack inside the elevator (which he intends to keep for future blackmail purposes), and Bummer offers to drop Broseph and Emma's punishment in exchange for Johnny never playing the iPhone footage in public. Back at the beach, Lo gets her payback from Reef for leaving her buried in the sand during the storm when she does the same to him, with a few hot dogs sticking out from the sand around him for Reef to eat. As Reef is about to take a bite from one of the hot dogs though, a seagull poops on the hot dog, then he sees to his horror that he is surrounded by seagulls. Appearances * Reef * Fin * Broseph * Emma * Lo * Johnny * Bummer * Ripper * Snack Shack * Wipeout * The Kahuna * Mr. Ridgemount * Mrs. Ridgemount (does not speak) * Ty (does not speak) * George (does not speak) * Mrs. Marvin (does not speak) * Mr. Marvin (does not speak) * Chester Grizzle (does not speak) * Carlos (only appearance) * Buster * Sonny * Seagull * Rosie (does not speak) * Tropical Tan Models (one appears) * Mrs. Nichols (cameo) Trivia * For something like the storm in this episode to happen in real life, it would take at least a Category ''3''-hurricane to produce that kind of storm surge, and the Pacific Northwest only sees Category ''1''-hurricanes once per century. Also, it would be nearly impossible for a Category 3-hurricane (under current climactic conditions) to maintain its strength that far up the Pacific coast of North America. * This was the last new episode to air on Teletoon until "My Fair Leslie" debuted on April 16, 2012—more than fifteen months after this episode first aired—due to Teletoon's decision to air Season Two repeats after "Clinging in the Rain", followed by putting the show on hiatus for nine months, from April 2011 to January 2012. * Stoked Radio: ** "The Bully" by Duke Squad * Buster is afraid of anything green, in this case a lizard. * George's crush in "Hang 9" appears as one of the customers fleeing the island. Goofs * In a continuity error, this episode's storyline treats Reef and Lo as if they are still a couple, even though they officially broke up three episodes earlier in "Hunka Hunka Burning Reef". * A huge gaping hole is left in the side of the Surfer's Paradise tower when the Whalebus smashes into it during the storm. Later in the episode, the Whalebus-shaped hole is nowhere to be seen on the tower as the storm ends, but near the episode's end, the hole in the tower reappears. ** Another goof occurs with the size of the Whalebus in this episode. The Whalebus appears to be about twenty feet long when it is usually seen, but when the bus is tossed around by the wind during the storm and then smashes into the hotel tower, the bus appears to be more than fifty feet long and far larger, with the resulting hole in the tower's side, left diagonally, taking up about half the height of the hotel tower (assuming that the tower itself is about 100 feet high, not including the revolving Wipeout statue on top of the Ridgemount penthouse). * The Wipeout statue on top of the hotel is missing when the tidal wave strikes the hotel grounds, but it is visible before and afterward. * It is doubtful whether Bummer actually has the power to revoke the groms' right to be able to surf during their time off from work as he claims to when he attempts to punish Broseph and Emma with exactly that threat, as Bummer does not control the groms' free time and they are able to surf when they please during their off-hours. * When Lo is screaming for Reef water was surrounding her which should have drifted the sand away so she would have been free. * When the wind blows Emma into the kitchen, it stops instead of continuing to blow into the kitchen. Quotes Johnny: Birds are all leaving. Weird. Maybe they're tired of poopin' on Reef. (A seagull defecates on Reef) Kahuna: The time has come, Paco! I've taught you all I know—okay, so I didn't teach you long division. You know I'm lousy at math. Reef: There, storm's not getting in! Fin: Yeah, and we're not getting out. Reef: Good thing you've got the company of the Reefster! Fin: (Shudders) So nightmares do come true. Sonny: You call this a storm? I've seen worse. (The Whalebus smashes into the lobbyquarium) Buster: You were saying? Reef: Give me the hammer. (Fin drops the hammer on Reef's foot) Aaaa! My little baby toenail! Aaaa! The world is crashing down around me! Fin: Why did I not go with the others? They're probably safe and sound. Carlos: You said the big wave monster wouldn't come, but he did! Emma: Big wave monster? (Gasps) You were talking about the storm! I didn't believe you, and I left you all alone. Broseph: Whoa! Irresponsible, dude. Emma: But it's okay. You're safe now. Bummer: (Over walkie-talkie) Mayday! Mayday! Trapped in the elevator, water rising fast, Ripper's farts polluting the air! (Ripper farts) If anyone can hear me, tell Mr. Ridgemount I did my best. By now, Broseph has got the staff to safety, like he was supposed to. Broseph: I was? Bummer: (Over walkie-talkie) Oh, I'm gonna miss those lazy good-for-nothing bums. Broseph: Heh, my bad. Emma: Your bad? You were supposed to tell us about the killer storm, and you call me irresponsible? Broseph, this is all your fault! Broseph: Dang. I'm feeling something in my gut, you know? Something I never felt before. Emma: Yeah? It's called guilt! News Reporter: Now to Mr. The Big Kahuna for an update. Mr. Kahuna, are you okay? Kahuna: (Surfing the storm waves) Gnarly, news dude! Ha ha ha! Totally gnarly! Whoo hoo! News Reporter: Poor man. The storm has obviously driven him mad. Truly a tragic turn of events—coming up, a banjo-playing elephant! Reef: (Seeing an unfamiliar silhouette) Our savior! Oh thank you! Thank you, whoever you are! (As it approaches) AAH! It's some kind of sea hag! Run for your— (Lo reveals herself) Oh, hey babe. Lo: How could you leave me buried up to my neck in sand in a hurricane? Fin: (Laughs) You did what?! Reef: Fin, you have to protect me! You don't know what she's capable of! (Lo growls) Fin: Actually, I do, which is why I'm out of here. Lo: What is wrong with you? I could've died! Or worse, wind and salt water could've damaged my new highlights. Bummer: (Chokes up) And I haven't told Mr. Ridgemount that I respect him. I meant I loved him. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Reef-Fin-Lo triangle